


Вожак

by LRaien



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dark, Gen, The Summoner's Rebellion
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: У Призывателя есть крылья, сила и одно-единственное желание: больше никогда не чувствовать запах смерти из королевского дворца.
Relationships: Grand Highblood & The Summoner (Homestuck)





	Вожак

В покоях Вышекровки всегда ощущается мерзкий затхлый запах. Кисловатый, забивающийся в нос, в горло, пропитывающий насквозь одежду и кожу, и от него невозможно отмыться. Этот запах превращает тебя в двигающийся труп, это запах гниения, разложения, смерти.  
Это — запах безумия.

Призыватель делает всё, чтобы не находиться здесь, но иногда нет выбора, и приходится морщиться, задерживать дыхание и ненавидеть каждый камешек замка, каждую секунду проведённого здесь времени. Первое время Призыватель пытается отвлечься на мысли о более приятных сердцу вещах: синем небе, шепчущих на ветру листьях, бликах на стремительных водах лесных ручьёв. Но омерзительный запах разъедает, кажется, саму память, заставляя мысли выцветать, ржаветь и гнить прямо в голове, отравляя разум. Неудивительно, что Вышекровка сошёл с ума — в таком-то месте.  
Покидая замок, Призыватель возвращается к своим солдатам, смотрит на них и видит вполне обычных троллей: может, не все из них умны, не все из них добродетельны — они же солдаты, в конце концов. Но они не злы.  
Вышекровка — зло.  
Почему они подчиняются ему?  
Этого Призыватель не может понять до конца, но нечто в его разуме по-животному инстинктивно преклоняется перед Великим Вышекровкой.  
Призыватель смотрит на порхающих над полем мелких лусусов, пытается почувствовать что-то похожее на жажду крови, увиденную в глазах своего правителя. Он всё равно знает, что у него не получится.  
Только больное животное будет причинять вред своим сородичам без причины, Вышекровка — безумное больное животное, которое будет вечной язвой своего королевства.  
Призыватель боится собственных мыслей, но остановиться не может — он привык думать свободно, как и летать.  
Вышекровка — обезумевшее животное, а таких следует убивать. Призыватель не уверен, что сможет сделать подобное, но в одном он уверен точно: если его не остановить, со всей стаей — обществом троллей — произойдёт что-то жуткое, отчего будет уже не спрятаться меж солдат вдали от столицы.  
Запах гнили в покоях Вышекровки лишь усиливается.

Когда после очередного отчёта Призыватель покидает замок и с тоской вглядывается в пасмурное небо, он улавливает чью-то сбивчивую речь за рядом ульев, и прислушивается.  
Это история о Мученике, который пытался что-то изменить, почти легенда: тролли пересказывают друг другу истории о чудесах, в которые сложно поверить. На улице пахнет влажной землёй, дымом и едва подгнившими листьями; тихая беседа низшекровных, уверенных в своей осторожности, вплетается в эти запахи, и кажется сказкой.   
Призыватель дышит глубоко и медленно, продолжая слушать.  
«Тролли не должны быть дикими животными», — твердит тролль.  
«Тролли не должны убивать друг друга», — вторит ему следующий.  
Призыватель знает, что дикие животные не убивают друг друга просто так, поэтому ему смешно и обидно. Он уже хочет уйти, не портить этот момент ядом ненависти к происходящему, но тут до его слуха доносится ещё кое-что.  
«Мы могли бы всё изменить, если бы...»  
Если бы.   
Если бы у вас был вожак, запуганная вы стая.  
Вожак достаточно сильный, чтобы тащить вас за собой, и достаточно необычный, чтобы вы шли за ним. Потому что каждый тролль верит: уже знакомое не может привести к переменам.  
У Призывателя есть крылья, сила и одно-единственное желание: больше никогда не чувствовать запах смерти из королевского дворца.  
Больных вожаков следует убивать.


End file.
